


Réactions rigolotes.

by Lilas1739



Category: Diabolik Lovers, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Innocent (Sakamoto Shinichi)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Dark Comedy, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739
Summary: Je vais présenter un types de personnages, et nous observerons les réactions de héros de chacuns de ces univers et ce qu'ils en pensent.





	1. Chapter 1

Une masochiste futée.

À Poudlard

Pour les besoins de cette réaction, nous dirons que notre masochistes futée est à Serpentard en quatrième année et qu'elle s'appel Kitty Dough. Un beau jour, Kitty ne pouvait plus garder pour elle son désir de se faire fouettée par le beau, le populaire, le riche et l'intelligent Lucius Malefoy. Elle décida donc de mettre son plan à exécution. Elle remarqua qu'il avait prêté au petit Severus Rogue un livre intitulé: "Monstres du XVème siècle", un ouvrage de la réserve. Miss Dough décida donc d'aller le dénoncer. Lucius Malefoy dû accepter la plus belle correction de sa vie pour sauver son insigne de préfet. Pendant qu'il recevait sa correction, Kitty en profita pour descendre dans le dortoir des fille pour se changer. Elle enleva sa robe d'uniforme pour la remplacé par une camisole de nuit très décolletée et une mini-jupe, et s'appliqua une belle quantité de rouge à lèvre. Ainsi habillée et fardée, elle se rendit à l'extérieur de la salle commune des Serpentard pour y attendre effrontément l'arrivé du préfet. Il fini par revenir, en colère, fâché, endolori et en soif de vengeance. "Tu sais que tu n'es pas, mais vraiment pas en uniforme.

-Je sais...Tu vas me coller une retenue, c'est ça."

Je ne décrirai pas la fin, mais je dirait que ça finit par une Kitty très contente et une canne de rotin cassée en deux. 

Un autre jour, les Maraudeurs jetèrent une Bombe-à-Bouse en direction de Rusard, qui sillonnait les couloir à la recherche de celui ou celle qui avait fait cette farce. Miss Dough se plaça dans son chemin. "C'est donc toi qui a lancé ces Bombes-à-Bouses!?

-Oui." répondit la jeune fille, le regard brillant d'espoir et d'envie. Cette petite aventure se termina par une heure de retenue où elle fut obligée de nettoyer le dégât. Elle en sortie déçue, car Dumbledore s'est opposé aux corrections physiques à la dernière minute. 

Bien, que penses nos héros de notre Kitty Dough.

Lucius Malefoy: "Cette fille est vraiment une catastrophe. D'un côté, elle m'empêche de tenir mes engagements envers mon "fag" (lui prêter des livres rares et le protéger de ces "Maraudeurs") par "respect" aux règlements de l'école. D'un autre, elle fait plein de bêtises et est si peu douée pour se cacher qu'on a l'impression qu'elle fait exprès pour se faire prendre. 

Severus Rogue: "Elle est folle. Elle m'empêche de lire tranquil, avec toutes ces farces bizarres. La dernière fois, elle s'est arrangée pour recevoir la canne. Elle me ferait pitié si j'avais pas l'impression qu'elle fait exprès, si on en croit ses rires idiots." 

Rusard: "Une vraie voyelle, celle-là. Dommage que Dumbledore a interdit les anciens châtiments. Je l'aurait suspendue des journées entières pour sa souillure du château."

James et Sirius: "Elle est vraiment géniale. Elle nous aide avec nos farces et elle est très drôle, surtout pour une Serpentarde."

Peter Pettigrew: "Elle est super gentille. Elle m'a sauver de bien des punitions."

Passons maintenant quelques decencies plus tard, au pays du Soleil Levant pour rencontrer nos charmants vampires de Diabolik Lovers. Pour nos besoins, nous dirons que notre masochiste futée est une mariée sacrificielle temporaire, placée pour nourrir les vampires une à deux semaines sous un contract de confidentialité totale (avec mort assurée en cas de non-respect). Nous l'appelerons Meiko Aika. Commençons par la maison Sakamaki. 

La première soirée, les frères ne remarquèrent rien de particulier. Les ennuies commencèrent le lendemain soir à l'école nocturne. Reiji la mit à part pour lui dire: "Tu seras dans la même classe que Subaru-kun. Ne fais rien d'irréfléchit, à moins que tu souhaite te faire fouettée."

Pendant le cour de mathématiques, donné par un professeur particulièrement exigent, on demanda à la jeune fille d'apporter la liste de présence au bureau. Elle prit les documents et trébucha "accidentellement" en sortant de la classe, pour ensuite sécher le cour en se "perdant" pour retrouver le bureau. Au diner, elle supplia l'enseignante de calligraphie de lui confier la responsabilité de servir le repas. Elle servit chaque assiette avec une propreté impeccable, à part égale pour chacun. Toutefois, quand fut le moment où Reiji était à proximité, elle versa la louche de cari de travers. 

Quand ce fut le temps de rentrer, Reiji la convoqua dans son bureau et lui donna des coups de cravache sur le ventre, les épaules, les femmes et les cuisses. Elle en sorti satisfaire, le corps strié d'une douce teinte d'incarnat. 

Quelques jours plus tard, Ayato la prit à l'écart pour lui interdire, sous peine de la mordre très fort, de parler aux Mukami qu'il lui décrit très précisément. Dès le lendemain, elle s'échappa vers un guichet automatique pour acheter un billet pour le concert de Kou Mukami, et une fois au manoir, elle rentra dans sa chambre pour se laver et "oublia" de cacher les billets. Bien entendu, Ayato eut un petit creux et entra dans la chambre de Meiko, remarqua qu'elle n'y était pas et la chercha dans la salle de bain. Il s'approcha d'elle, enfonça ses crocs et but. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre, et le vampire aux cheveux bordeaux remarqua les billets. "Tu es ma chose, tu n'as rien à faire à te laisser mordre par tous ceux qui veulent. Je vais te punir, et durement."

Ayato la traîna dans la salle de torture et la punie fortement. Je vous épargnerai les détails.

Maintenant, ce que pensent les frères Sakamaki:

Shu: Zzzz! (Ben oui, il se contente de dormir, comme d'habitude)

Reiji: Une vraie petite peste. Elle prétend être une pauvre idiote, innocente comme l'enfant qui viens de naître, pour cacher qu'elle n'est qu'une fille perverse qui aime se faire fouetter. (L'occasion de se passer les nerfs).

Ayato: Quelle garce! Elle se laisse mordre par tout le monde, cette petite p-tain. 

Kanato: Elle n'arrête pas de m'embêter. J'aimerai la transformer en poupée. 

Laito: Woah! Je l'ai reprise à trois fois, la cocotte. Puis c'est toujours amusant de regarder comment Reiji la punit. 

Subaru: Mais quelle peste!

Maintenant, voyageons dans la France du XVIII siècle, dans le manoir Sanson tel que présenté par Shinichi Sakamoto. Pour les besoins de ces réactions, notre petite masochiste futée sera une soubrette que l'on nommerai Marianne. 

Donc, la petite soubrette récement engagée ne causa pas de problème, et d'ailleur s'était toujours montrée très velontaire pour accomplir les tâches les plus ingrates. Un jour, maître Jean-Baptiste et le seigneur de Chartois se donnèrent rendez-vous pour discuter au sujet des affaires légales si Charles-Henri devait remplacer son père avant d'être majeur. Pour bien mettre l'aristocrate à disposition, il fallait le mettre à l'aise. Quoi de mieux que du thé. Marianne proposa ou plutôt supplia de le faire. Comme aucun membre du personnel ne tenait être en présence du seigneur plus longtemps que nécessaire, elle reçu cette charge sans effort. Pendant qu'elle portait le thé au p'tits messieux, elle faisait les beaux yeux à Jean-Baptiste et finit par "accidentellement" renverser du thé sur le Seigneur de Chartois, que Jean-Baptiste dissuada à grande peine de la fouetter jusqu'au sang, malgré les protestations de cette dernière. Une fois cette petite discussion terminée, Jean-Baptiste la prit à l'écart et la menaça de sa voix la plus dure: "Encore une escapade comme ça et tu es renvoyée. Me suis bien fait comprendre?

-Oui, m'sieur."

Plus jamais d'incident pareille ne se produisit. 


	2. Dormeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les réactions de nos "héros" face à un dormeur.

Retournons maintenant à Poudlard. Nous allons imaginer que les Maraudeurs partagent leurs dortoir avec un cinquième individu, que l'on appelera Dick Starebottom. La spécialité de se courageux jeune homme est sa capacité à dormir partout, en toute circonstances et dans les endroits les plus incongrus. Ils durent lui sauver la vie plusieur fois, car Starebottom avait prit pour habitude de dormir dans les escaliers mouvants menant à la salle commune des Gryffondors, car trop paresseux pour attendre d'avoir monté. Cependant, ils eurent la surprise de leurs vies quand ils le trouvèrent au pied de la statue de la Sorcière Borgne. "Comment il a sut qu'on était là nous! se demanda James

-V'pouvez me laisser tranquille." répondit Starebottom.

Et maintenant, l'opignon global des Maraudeurs à son sujet:

James:"Il a toute la personnalité d'un légume. On peut faire presque n'importe quoi devant lui, il s'en fout." 

Sirius: "Heureusement qu'il est trop paresseux pour nous dénoncer. En tout cas, on pourrais peut-être lui faire une farce, question d'avoir un camarade de dortoir plus intéressant."

Remus: "On a un cinquième compagnon de dortoir?!"

Peter Pettigrew: "Lui, il est gentil. Il nous dérange jamais."

Maintenant, retournons aux années 2010 au Japon, dans le manoir Mukami. Aki Amene sera notre deuxième mariée sacrificielle, ou plutôt banque de sang temporaire pour les Mukami. Elle a pour caractéristique de dormir partout, plusieurs heures par jours et de se comporter comme si elle s'était gavée de calmants, même si elle n'en prend jamais. Un beau jour, Aki c'est endormie en marchant dans les escaliers du manoir, tombant ainsi en bas. Le choc de la chute la réveilla. La première chose sur laquelle elle tomba fut Ruki Mukami, qui montait justement vérifier l'état de la jeune fille. "Tu te promènes sans permission, tu t'endors dans les escaliers et tu me force à te chercher. Vilain bétail. Je vais te punir." se fâcha le vampire. 

Ruki enleva de force le T-Shirt qu'elle portait pour lui mordre la nuque et les épaules. Pour s'assurer qu'elle ne refasse pas la même bêtise, il la traina au rez-de-chausser où il la déshabilla et la força à faire le piquet. Bien entendu, elle s'endormit après un certain temps, les fesses en l'air. Au petit matin, Kou retourna à la maison et il tomba nez à nez avec...Bien Aki, toute nue, les fesses en l'air. Je ne donnerai pas plus de détails. Maintenant, leurs opinions:

Ruki: "C'est le bétail le plus paresseux que je n'ai jamais vu. Elle dors partout et tout le temps."

Yuma: "Ce n'est plus une truie, c'est une chatte."

Kou: "Je...Elle est tellement dormeuse qu'elle en oublie toute décence, cette petite chatonne. Elle est plutôt mignonne."

Azusa: "On avait une mariée sacrificielle? Je ne l'avait pas remarquée."

Bon, maintenant nous allons nous déplacer dans la France du XVIII siècle, tel que représenté par Shinichi Sakamoto. Nous allons dire que ce prochain sera un certain Pierre-Charles Sanson, qui fut envoyé comme apprenti chez Soubise après une ixième fois où il causa trop de dommages en s'endormissant au mauvais moment, directement sur l'échaffaud. 

Ce qui devait arrivé arriva et Pierre-Charles s'endormit pendant la question, alors qu'il était sensé surveillé les fers chauds. Soubise le traina à l'extérieur, lui promettant une belle correction quand il aurait finit. Quand ce fut le temps de ladite correction, Pierre-Charles se débattit, protesta, s'excusa, rien n'y faisait. Soubise déshabilla violement son apprenti, l'attacha et sortit d'un sac un chat-à-neuf-queues, qu'il utilisa sans hésitations. Le petit cria, hurla, gémissait des: "J'n'ai pas fait exprès", mais toutes ces larmes l'avait fatigué et il s'endormit profondément. Soubise l'avait remarquer, et une certaine peur put se lire sur son visage: avait-il tué ce gamin? Il s'approcha de lui pour lui tâter son poult, ce qui réveilla Pierre-Charles qui murmura d'une voix baillante: "Vous pouvez m'laisser dormir. La correction à été dure et j'ai besoin de-e. Ha. Zzzzz."

Soubise cligna des yeux avec étonnement. "Quoi?"

Bon...Les opinions:

Soubise: "Qu'il fiche le camp!"


End file.
